supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
World List
A World is considered to be an environment or landscape most commonly seen hosting floors or stage. Beginning in Super Monkey Ball 2, they were used for plot purposes and able to be explored starting in Super Monkey Ball Adventure. Below is a list of worlds by appearance in each game. Monkey Ball * Sky * Starry Night * Interstellar * Sunset * Underwater * Full Moon Night * Desert * Arctic * Heavy Rain Super Monkey Ball * Jungle * Starry Night * Sky High * Space * Monkey Mall * Underwater * Desert * Arctic * Storm * Banana Island Super Monkey Ball 2 * Jungle Island * Volcanic Magma * Under the Ocean * Inside A Whale * Amusement Park * Boiling Pot * Bubbly Washing Machine * Clock Tower Factory * Space Colony * Dr. Bad-Boon's Base * Mid-Sky Super Monkey Ball Jr. * Jungle * Starry Night * Sky High * Space * Monkey Mall * Underwater * Desert * Arctic * Storm * Lava Land Super Monkey Ball (N-Gage) * Jungle * Starry Night * Sky High * Monkey Mall * Underwater * Desert * Arctic Super Monkey Ball Deluxe * Jungle * Jungle Island * Starry Night * Desert * Boiling Pot * Mid-Sky * Sky High * Amusement Park * Bubbly Washing Machine * Under the Ocean * Space * Space Colony * Dr. Bad-Boon's Base * Volcanic Magma * Monkey Mall * Storm * Clock Tower Factory * Underwater * Inside A Whale * Arctic * Banana Island Super Monkey Ball: Touch & Roll * Wet 'N' Windy * Junglistic Journey * Blistering Sands * Fantascene Falls * Parlarvar Lava * Ice Lolly Land * Tempest Storm * Meteorite Mayhem * Big Bang Boom * Zero G Station * Studio One * Mesh Mosh Super Monkey Ball Adventure * Jungle Island * Moonhaven * Zootopia * Monkitropolis * Kongri-la Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz * Monkey Island * Jumble Jungle * Smooth Sherbet * Detritus Desert * Pirates Ocean * Cobalt Caverns * Volcanic Pools * Space Case * Sinking Swamp * Ultra Heaven Super Monkey Ball (iOS) * Monkey Island * Smooth Sherbet * Detritus Desert * Volcanic Pools * Space Case Super Monkey Ball 2 (iOS) * Jumble Jungle * Pirates Ocean * Sinking Swamp * Cobalt Caverns * Ultra Heaven Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition * Far East * Jumble Jungle * Pirates Ocean * Sinking Swamp * Cobalt Caverns * Ultra Heaven Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll * Monkey Island * Excavation Site * Chimpan Sea * Far East * Polar Festival * Magma Valley * Siliconia Super Monkey Ball 3D * Monkey Island * Aladdin's Castle * Sweet Fountain * Bananightmare * Dragon's Journey * Skypolis * Space Factory * Mystic Dome Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz * Monkey Island * Night Island * Clay Temple * Block Town * Lava Island * Foggy Temple * Snow Town * Cardboard West * Space Wars * Time Paradox Super Monkey Ball Bounce This game follows AiAi going through various levels and each world is unlocked through saving one of his friends. * Monkey Island * Jumble Jungle (unlock Baby) * Volcanic Pools (unlock GonGon) * Detritus Desert (unlock YanYan) * Cobalt Caverns (unlock Doctor) * Smooth Sherbet (unlock Jam) * Meadow (unlock MeeMee) Category:Lists Category:Site maintenance Category:Worlds